


Жили-были...

by QuantumCat



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumCat/pseuds/QuantumCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер Звездного пути и сказки про репку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жили-были...

      Жили-были на опушке леса в высоком тереме близ заставы приграничной воевода пшеничноволосый, Кирком зовущийся, да дружина его верная: помощник первейший да друг любезный Спок из ведовского лесного роду-племени; знахарь да товарищ верный Лен, Кащеем воеводой кличимый; восточный витязь Сулейман, коего для краткости Сулу величали; Скотт – бывший кузнец и знатный умелец из земель, что далече варяжских, могущий на скаку коня подковать; отрок любознательный да зело смышленый Павлуша; а вместе с ними и дивная полонянка Нийота, из дальних земель в Гардарику злыми людьми привезенная, но дружиною смелою освобожденная да так при них и оставшаяся как посестра.  
  
      Жили они, не тужили, но тут пришла пора башню дозорную высокую на колесах движимую в место другое переставлять, ибо границы заставы сместилися в соответствии с указом княжеским. А устройство-то башенки хитроумное было, Скоттом смастеренное. Но за зимы долгие, за лета дождливые износилася чудодейственная основа башенки дозорной: коли раньше можно было одному человеку передвинуть еë, так теперича Кирк бился-бился, тянул-тянул, но с места ни на пядь не сдвинул.   
  
      Позвал тогда воевода, проигрышей не ведающий, друга своего любезного, Спока востроухого. Ухватил тот Кирка, ладонями сильными обвил тело крепкое, воевода в башенку вцепился, тянут-потянут, да неудачны потуги их.   
  
      Кликнул тогда Спок Лена, ибо хоть знахарь был зело в избавлении от хвороб сведущ, но и сам не слаб, пусть и Кащеем звался. Пришел он, ухватил Спока, ворча безустанно, Спок привычно за друга сердечного держится, Кирк за башенку. Тянут-потянут – вытянуть не могут.  
  
      Позвал тогда Лен Сулу, а то витязь восточный всë саблей своей острой поигрывал, да на помощь сам не спешил, увлеченный забавою. Сулу за Лена послушно схватился, Лен за Спока, Спок за Кирка, Кирк за башенку. Тянут-потянут – вытянуть не могут.  
  
      Покликал тогда Сулейман Скотта, близ кузни что-то мастерящего, ибо коли башенка его рук дело, доколе он сторонним наблюдателем стоять будет? Скотти за Сулу ухватился, Сулу за Лена, Лен за Спока, Спок за Кирка, Кирк за башенку. Тянут-потянут – вытянуть не могут.  
  
      Позвал тогда Скотти Павлушу-отрока, тот гордый собою примчался соколом быстрым – на важное дело покликали. Павлуша с усердием за Скотти ухватился, Скотти за Сулу, Сулу за Лена, Лен за Спока, Спок за Кирка, Кирк за башенку. Тянут-потянут – вытянуть не могут.  
  
      Шла от колодца к терему с коромыслом Нийота-полонянка, поглядела красавица, как дружина напрягается, башенку дозорную сдвинуть пытается, с хрупких девичьих плеч сняла ведра полные, не пролив ни капельки, да подошла к Павлуше-скромнику, на помощь звать остерегающемуся. Нийота за Павлушу схватилася, Павлуша за Скотти, Скотти за Сулу, Сулу за Лена, Лен за Спока, Спок за Кирка, Кирк за башенку. Тянут-потянут – сдвинули окаянную. А после и работа заспорилась – ладно установили башенку да трапезничать пошли довольные.  
  
      Ибо сказки-сказками, а если чудодейные механизмы вовремя не смазывать, то даже сил дружеских, в единое целое сплоченных, на дело правое не хватит.  
  
Fin.  
  


28.07.15


End file.
